GP 01: Allies of Justice
is the first episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Synopsis When the world is threatened by polluting machine beasts from another dimension, the Go-Onger fight against them with the assistance of their Enjin partners. Plot In the Machine World, the Engines Speedor, Bus-on, and Bearrv defeat Gaiark's three Pollution Ministers in a race, knocking the three Into a wormhole leading to Earth. Six months later, deciding to make Earth their home by polluting it, the Gaiark start attacking the human race with their Barbaric Machine Beast Shoukyaku Banki leading the Ugatz on the day of a wedding. However, Shouyaku Banki faces three carefree humans, Sōsuke, Renn and Saki, who knew of Gaiark as they change into the Go-Ongers. The fight was witnessed by two men, Hant and Gunpei, the latter of whom questions the Go-Ongers' sense of heroism after the battle, demanding to know where they got their power from. Sōsuke, Renn, and Saki leave on the Ginjiro-go without giving Gunpei any answers. At Gaiark's Hellgailles Place, Shoukyaku Banki begs for forgiveness from the Pollution Ministers as he reveals the Go-Ongers may be tied to the Engines. He is upgraded with the perfected Bikkurium Energy and then sent back after the Go-ongers. Though Shoukyaku Banki had become much stronger than before, the Go-Ongers defeat the Barbaric Machine Beast with their Go-On Gear. When Gaiark sends out their Barbaric Dohma armada to cover the unconscious Shouyaku Banki while the Bikkurium begins to manifest, the Go-Ongers summon the benefactors of their power; the three Engines who have followed Gairark to Earth. After the Engines take out the Barbaric Dohmas, Shoukyaku Banki's Bikkurium finally takes effect and he undergoes Industrial Revolution. The Engines counter and combine to form Engine-Oh, who turns off Shoukyaku Banki's smoke stacks, getting the pressure to build up, before scrapping him. After the fight, the Go-Ongers meet Hant and Gunpei, who again wishes to speak to the Engines and demands to join their team. As Hant argues with Gunpei, Sōsuke, Renn, and Saki stealthily climb aboard the Ginjiro-go and speed away. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Camera Man: *Groom: *Bride: Souls *Go-On Red - Change Soul, Engine Soul #1 *Go-On Blue - Change Soul, Engine Soul #2 *Go-On Yellow - Change Soul, Engine Soul #3 Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 4, . *'Engine Narrator': Engine Speedor. **The narrators for this series are the Engines themselves; they take turns narrating each episode, relating it as if a story in the life of their Go-Onger partners. *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': Engine Speedor ("I did it! Doru doru!") *'Go-On Seminar': How tall is BOMPER? **'Answer': 66cm (also 66cm wide and 66kg). *Through use of new footage mixed with archive footage from this episode, the 2018 film Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 Years Grand Prix will establish that, during the battle against Incinerator Banki, Go-On Red met a young boy named Souji Tobashi. Digital Releases The DVD Release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 1 features episodes 1-16. See Also References Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Written by Junki Takegami